


Sleepy Morning

by teacup_pup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Daddy Steve wakes up sweet Bucky for some early morning fun before they both go back to sleep.





	Sleepy Morning

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Steve slowly floated back to consciousness, naked and wrapped in the bedsheet. He yawned and rubbed at his face before opening his eyes and blearily glancing around. Sight wasn't needed to know his boyfriend was asleep next to him - the reassuring warmth and steady breathing were proof enough. With a sigh and a smile, Steve rolled over to cuddle up close. He nuzzled into soft brown hair and kissed over any skin he could reach while being gentle enough to keep from waking the boy.

 

Bucky, when awake, considered himself to be the luckiest guy alive. Not only did he have an absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, but said boyfriend was also kind, considerate, compassionate, loving, and quite dominant. It wasn't the soft kisses that woke up him, he was too used to such gentle touches. Instead, it was the roaming, groping hands on his ass and the nibbles over his thighs as Steve slid down the bed and pushed the sheets away. The man was damn near insatiable. 

 

Nearly every morning saw Steve wake up hard and since Bucky had started spending the night with him, he figured it was a shame to let his excitement go to waste. With a firm but slow movement, he rolled Bucky over onto his back and slotted between his thighs, grinning down at his sleepy boyfriend.

 

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” he cooed, sounding sweet despite the smirk on his face.

 

“Mornin’, daddy,” Bucky mumbled in response, so sleepy and well-trained that he didn't even notice what he said. 

 

It made Steve growl lowly, so proud and possessive of his sweet boy. He leaned in for a kiss and pressed his hips down at the same time, grinding into Bucky and moaning softly against his lips at the metal that dug into him. He had nearly forgotten he left Bucky locked up the previous night. 

 

As if to reinforce the reminder, Bucky whined the way he did when he was denied something he so badly wanted. Steve pulled away just enough to look down at the absolutely adorable sight of his boyfriend's cock tucked snugly into a metal cage. He glanced back up and made a mocking croon, as if sympathizing to Bucky's plight. 

 

“Aw, poor baby. Still locked up, huh? Bet it's starting to hurt by now.” Steve's tone was more teasing than consoling, and it made Bucky blush furiously.

 

The brunette was in no way  _ small _ . His cock was considerable and he had even been the more dominant one in a few past relationships. But he was no match against Steve, against the six-foot-two Greek god carved from solid muscle and firm willpower. He succumbed so easily, he nearly melted into a puddle the first time it happened. It felt  _ right  _ to be put in his proper place, as Steve liked to say.

 

“Hurts, daddy,” he whimpered out, tilting his hips up and pushing out his lower lip in a pout as an attempt to get unlocked. Not that he minded it at all. In fact - he absolutely loved it. Bucky's favorite toy was the cage, how it forced him to stay small and feel even more submissive beneath such a powerful man as Steve.

 

“Oh, I know. But you're going to have to be a good boy and keep it on without complaint for the rest of the day. Otherwise, it stays on longer.” Steve so casually delivered the warning, the threat, that Bucky's cock twitched and he hissed as the metal dug into his sensitive skin.

 

“Y-yes, daddy,” he stuttered out, barely able to say anything more besides ‘daddy’. When they were together like that, lazy and comfortable yet still firmly in their roles, Bucky sunk hard and fast into subspace. It used to terrify him, but by then, he trusted Steve to keep him safe no matter what.

 

Steve smiled and leaned in for a kiss again as he reached down to play with the cage and gently squeeze his boyfriend's balls. Bucky's gasp and squirm in response were amongst Steve's favorite reactions, they made his boyfriend sound so sweet and helpless. He kept up the teasing until Bucky was whimpering pathetically and had tears in his eyes from being so torn between pain and pleasure. Steve carefully listened and watched for their established safe word or motion to make sure it wasn't too much for his sweet lover.

 

“Think I can make you come like this? Just ooze it out so slow, you can barely feel it. But I'll know. You get distant when you come, doll. I can tell every time, you go quiet and your eyes get fuzzy. It's gorgeous.” Steve breathed out the last bit, sounding nearly revenant as his hand kept teasing.

 

Bucky barely heard any of it. His heart was pounding in his ears and it felt painful just to breathe. But he never wanted it to end. No, he wanted  _ more _ . He bucked up into Steve's touch again with a pleading whine, so hopeful that his daddy would take mercy. Being woken up to the blonde's mouth on him was just mean, he deserved to come even if it would hurt.

 

As if reading Bucky's thoughts, Steve reached up with his other hand to trace his fingertips over his lips.

 

“Suck on them, sugar. Get them nice and wet so I can finger you properly.”

 

Steve licked his lips as he watched Bucky's mouth open and tongue flick out to take his fingers in, lips closing around the index and middle. He moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and he sucked on the older man's fingers, almost imagining they were his cock instead. Steve knew where Bucky's head went immediately and he smirked before pulling his fingers out, quickly reaching down to rub them against Bucky's hole.

 

“You're a real slut, huh? Can't even go five minutes awake without wanting something in your mouth.” Steve's words were mean, but there was adoration in his tone. He absolutely loved Bucky despite the dirty talk during their play time.

 

All Bucky could do was moan in response and nod, tipping his legs apart even more to invite Steve in. He eagerly took the invitation and pushed both fingers in, immediately seeking out the one sweet spot that always turned Bucky into a puddle. Poking and prodding to gently open him up only took a minute before Steve's fingers brushed over Bucky's prostate, making him gasp and jolt.

 

Steve grinned almost meanly and rubbed more firmly over the same spot, making Bucky whine and squirm as he pulled at the bedsheets. Steve had to press his free forearm across Bucky's hips to keep him still and instead used his mouth to tease the younger man's poor cock. He went at his job with great enthusiasm, licking and rubbing against every spot he knew would make Bucky see stars.

 

It didn't take long for Bucky's body to seize up with the most painfully pleasurable orgasm he ever experienced. His vision went white and he let out a strangled groan as his insides clamped down around Steve's fingers. But despite his intense reaction, barely any cum dribbled out of his confined cock. Steve licked it up anyway, tongue grazing over the tip, making Bucky whimper and shudder with oversensitivity. Being a kind and attentive lover, Steve carefully pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets before crawling back up and holding Bucky against his chest.

 

Bucky was shaky and weak but still cuddled up as close as he could, whimpering softly as he tried to catch his breath. Little tremors ran through his body still - aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. Steve was happy to hold his precious boyfriend close as he came back to reality, slowly rubbing his back and murmuring gentle praise.

 

“You did so well, sweetheart, I'm so proud. Your body is so gorgeous, you're so pretty. Took me so well, even with your cage.” Steve continued on for a while, until Bucky opened his eyes again. He still looked a bit distant, but he was mostly present.

 

“Mmh, thank you, daddy,” he murmured sweetly, still feeling soft and pliant. He would most likely feel that way the entire time he had the cage on. And knowing Steve, it would be quite a while.

 

“You're welcome, baby boy. Go back to sleep, you need some rest.”

 

Steve kissed Bucky's head as the brunette closed his eyes again, more than ready to drift back to sleep. He was still tired when he was woken up, and his orgasm had definitely drained him even more. Steve held him close and smiled the whole time. He was a lovesick fool but he didn't care. He and Bucky loved and trusted each other more than anyone else in the world. The cage was practically a proposal ring, and that was just how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about a half hour after I was inspired by a Stucky look-alike gif, whoops.


End file.
